


K-pop lyrics sad version

by Blankpires



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Other, Sad, i just really liked the idea, inspired on the cover by Leeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: After watching the cover by Leeah i just fell in love with the premise so i decided to casually write the sad version of some kpop songs kk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is twice's YES or YES obviously its the first one

YES or NO?

Hey boy  
I'm gonna make this simple for both of us  
You got two choices... YES or NO?

(Ah)  
I know what you'll chose out of YES or NO?  
(Ah ah)  
Just tell me YES or NO?

Since when did was I like this?  
I changed too much  
Nobody knows me anymore  
I know you don't either

My personality made you question our love  
I'd say it's all my fault, quite the mess  
I know you'll leave me just say no

I have decided that it's fine  
I know you don't love me anymore  
It's so hard for me, but it's fine  
Let's get this over with

I know what you'll chose but I insist on asking  
YES or NO?  
I know what you want but I want to make sure  
YES or NO?

Do you still love me? I know it's just me now  
I understand your choice  
I don't love myself anymore either  
I understand  
Just tell me if you love me, YES or NO?

Do you mean it? I don't guess  
Are you serious? I don't ask  
Don't give me a vague answer I know you, just say it

The awful letters N & O  
Ring in my head  
Like the melody of my question  
The answer was NO, NO, YO

I already knew it  
It hurt me nonetheless  
My eyes are filled with tears  
My eyes cry cry cry  
I'm just fine

Whatever happened between us, is in the past  
I changed so much, too absurd  
Why am I insisting on talking  
It's over and done with

I know what you'll chose but I insist on asking  
YES or NO?  
I know what you want but I want to make sure  
YES or NO?

Do you still love me? I know it's just me now  
I understand your choice  
I don't love myself anymore either  
I understand  
Just tell me if you love me, YES or NO?

Maybe stay (NO! NO!)  
Maybe go (NO! NO!)  
I can't clearly explain what I feel  
I'm all ears for you.  
It's! Hard! N! &! O! Hey!

Repeat your answer for me YES or NO?  
Even with tears in my eyes I ask you YES or NO?  
And again you say NO and NO and NO  
I knew your answer already

I know what you'll chose but I insist on asking  
YES or NO?  
I know what you want but I want to make sure  
YES or NO?

Do you still love me? I know it's just me now  
I understand your choice  
I don't love myself anymore either  
I understand  
Just tell me if you love me, YES or NO?


	2. Something Nice (Very Nice sad version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad version of Seventeen's Very Nice

Four tres two uno uno two

I get no more wake-up calls in the morning  
Why did you stop so suddendly  
Maybe it's because of that day  
I can't stop replaying it in my head  
I put on my shoes  
And go out the front door

Today's weather resembles that day  
The day where I said goodbye  
If I could go back and change it  
My whole body feels heavy  
I wanna go back to when we had

Something nice  
Something nice  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
Nice  
Something nice

Four tres two

I wish I could ask you something  
Do you replay in your head  
That awful day too? (Yes)  
Do you think if I hadn't said anything  
We'd still be together? (Yes)  
Do you think you'd forgive me  
If we ever talked to each other again?  
I think the answer  
Will never be spoken by you

Ah, I wonder why  
Did you not talk back to me  
I wish we could meet again  
On the exact same spot (Let's go)

Today's weather resembles that day  
The day where I said goodbye  
If I could go back and change it  
My whole body feels heavy  
I wanna go back to when we had

Something nice  
Something nice  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
Nice  
Something nice

All my friends say  
To just forget it  
Leave it

But I miss what we had  
I made a mistake that day  
We shouldn't have finished our love  
I can still feel your hand in mine (We were in love)

This situation, forever  
A goodbye, forever  
Let's hope one day  
I get to see and talk to you again  
I hope that you  
Didn't leave for good  
I can forget "us"  
I love you so much still  
I keep thinking about when we had

Something nice  
Something nice  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
Nice  
Something nice

This thoughts are repeated everyday  
I hope they stop  
One way or another we gotta fix this  
I'll forget you or you comeback


End file.
